There is a need to reduce repetitive hand operations in the loading of small flat semiconductor green ceramic (not fired) substrates. Previous designs of apparatus for performing this function have included the use of tubular manifolds with suction cups mounted lengthwise to pick up a single row of substrates from a flat tray. While this arrangement has been successful, it's use has been limited by the single size of one substrate because, for each different substrate size, a different manifold is needed. An article handler which is more versatile and capable of faster operation is desired.